


To Meand The Broken / Sinbad x Reader [Modern AU]

by Athia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Name) works as a sitter and her agency sends her to a new job. She must take care of a 10 year old call Aladdin, who's parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. Aladdin is under the care of his uncle, Sinbad.He's the handsome CEO of the largest training company in the country.But (Name) will also find out about his divorce, his drinking problem and the fact that he is a complete womanizer...This is a Sinbad x Reader story [Modern AU]Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.Writing Belongs to Me





	1. Prologue: My new boss

"767 Parthevia Av. Ok... I guess this is the correct address..."

I look up from the piece of paper the agency gave me. Today I'm supposed to start a new Job. This rich guy needs a sitter for his kid. Apparently, things didn't go so well with the last one. She even quitted her job at the agency. I'm not sure what happened, but I heard rumors. Something about not getting along or getting along too well with her boss... Oh well, you can't really trust rumors anyway.

As for me... This job is perfect. The pay is pretty good, and it helps me pay for my College tuition. I'm attending Collage to get my degree in International Relations. It's not only hard, but also really expensive. Besides I love kids, so, like I said, perfect.

As I step onto the sidewalk, I study the mansion in front of me. The house looks new. Really new. And modern. The way the sunlight reflects on the shiny white paint. The shape of the large windows, and the big main door. This place must cost a fortune.

I ring the bell and hear a faint 'ding dong'.

Just a moment later, the door opens and I see a really, but I mean, really tall young woman. She has long blue hair, which is braided in two large parts, down her back, and two smaller braids in the front of her face. She's wearing a white and light blue work suit.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She asks, looking at me with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Good morning. I'm (Name), the new sitter. The agency sent me" I smile back at her.

"Oh, of course! We're expecting you! Please, come in" She speaks in a kind voice, leaving room for me to go into the house.

After she closes the door, I glance around the place. It's even more beautiful than I've expected. The floor is black and white, reminding me of a chess board, and the walls are painted white. A big modern style chandelier hangs in the middle of the ceiling. The space is wide and not too furnished. But the few furniture that are here seem to be imported and very expensive.

I'm starting to feel a little self-conscious in this place, and I glare at the simple outfit I'm wearing. A simple casual dress and my favorite shoes.

"My name is Rurumu, I'm the housekeeper. Mr. Sinbad will see you in a moment. Please wait here." The tall woman introduces herself before disappearing behind a door at one side of the room.

A moment later the door opens again, and Runrun walks back into the room, but this time she's walking behind a tall, handsome man, with tan skin and very long, purple hair, tied in a ponytail. He's wearing a casual suit, with a black jacket, a purple shirt that matches his hair color, black pants and black shoes.

The young man stops next to me and I turn to face him. My eyes widen when he takes my hand and his golden eyes meet mine.

"Hello. I'm Sinbad. It's so nice to meet you Miss...?" He asks, with a cocky grin on his lips.  
The way he handles himself, with so much self-confidence, makes my legs feel like Jelly.

"(Name)" I say, smiling shyly and blushing.

Little did I know that I would blush countless time due to this man.


	2. Aladdin

"Ms Rurumu, Can you please bring him here?"

My new boss, how has introduced himself as Sinbad, asked his tall-as-a-tree, housekeeper.

"Of course. I'll be right back" She nods and disappears through a different door.

After watching her leave, he turns to face me.

"Please, Miss (Name), take a seat" He politely says, as he sits on one of the couches, crossing his legs while playing with the collar of his shirt.

I sit in front of him, looking anywhere but him.

"So, Miss (Name)" He calls me in a relaxed tone voice and I turn my attention back to him "I don't know how much the agency told you about us, but I as you may or may not know, Aladdin is my nephew. My older brother and her lovely wife died in a car accident a couple of years ago" He explains, and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your lost"

"Thank you." He repilys with a weak smile "Well, since Aladdin has been with me, I've tried to give him as much attention as I can, but, I have a company to run, so I can't be here all the time. That's why we need you" He leans forward, interviewing his fingers.

"Ok, sure, I understand. It's Aladdin the only kid then?" I ask titling my head to the side. He frowns in response, so I continue "You don't have kids of your own or..." I trail off.

"Oh god no!" His eyes widen slightly and he leans back again. I must be looking at him with an odd face because he feels the need to explain. "I mean, don't get me wrong! I love kids! But no, I don't."

"Okay then." I say, looking away.

Just then a short kid with blue hair tied in a long braid, walks into the room.

"Here he is!" My boss says cheerfully, standing from his seat. I do the same.

"Aladdin, came meet Miss (Name)" Sinbad waves his nephew to come closer to us.

The boy walks to where I stand. I smile looking at him, however, he doesn't look back at me.

Maybe he is sad about something? Could he be depressed? Well, it's understandable after all, he lost his parents...

I snap back from my thought the moment I feel something groping my chest. Looking down, I see the kid, touching my breast.

"The hell are you doing!?" I yell, jumping backwards, pushing him away from me.

"Aladdin!! I told you not to do that!!" Rurumu yells at him, while his uncle stares at him with a mix of confusion and... It can't be jealousy, can it?

"Sorry Miss. You are so pretty" The kid looks at me with such a sweet smile that I can't believe he is the same little pervert form a second ago.

"It's ok. Just don't ever do that again" I huff with my arms crossed over my chest.

My boss takes a step forward, raising his hands apologéticaly "Excuse my nephew... He has a thing for..." Rurumu clears her throat before he can finish that phrase "... For beautiful woman" He finishes with a bright smile. Rurumu glares at him.

"T-thank you" I Sutter, with my face red as a tomato.

"Are you staying today, Miss?" Aladdin asks me with that sweet smile again.

"I don't know... You need me to start today, Sr?" I first look at Aladdin and then at his uncle.

"Please, no Sr, just call me Sinbad" He grins and I take a mental note to ask Rurumu about this "flirty " behavior of his.

"And yes, can you?"He asks me.

"Sure, no problem"

"Great! I'll probably come back a bit late... I have lots of meetings to attend. But I'll make sure someone drives you back home when I get back" Sinbad explains while grabbing a black coat from a coat rack by the door.

He sure is in a hurry to leave.

I notice how Rurumu rolls her eyes when he mentions the "late meetings" and Aladdin giggles looking at her.

Sinbad looks at her, frowning, before looking back at me.

"Anyhow... Thank you." He smiles charmingly again. "Aladdin, please behave ok? I'll see you later buddy" He smiles sweetly at his nephew and my heart melts for a moment.

"Sure uncle Sinbad! See you later!" Aladdin smiles back at him and turns to face me.

"Come on Miss! Let me show you my room!" He says cheerfully , grabbing my hand and dragging me through one of the doors and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. I know this is really short but I think all chapters will be like this until I finish my other "Sinbad x Reader" fic.  
> Thank you all for your support, in this and my other stories!


	3. Ugo

While I let Aladdin drag me to his room, I look around the house. Is really as big as I have imagined. I guess I'll have to be careful if I don't want to get lost in here. 

We finally reach a light blue door and Aladdin pulls me in. 

My jaw drops when I look around his room. Not only it's huge, it's has all kinds of toys and games: Large scale action figures, and animal figures. Plane toys and astronomic figures such as stars and planets hang from the ceiling. A big electronic train is running around a big wooden table and some other modern electronic toys I can't identify. He also has a big plasma TV and piles of video games. Plus a king size bed.

"My good!! It's like being inside a Toy store!!" I say looking around perplexed.

"You like it Miss?" Aladdin asks me with his sweet smile.

"It's amazing!" I nod as I walk into his room.

" Thank you. Uncle Sinbad bought all of this for me" He says, still at the door.

"l see. Well, I guess you never get bored..." I trail off, running my hand over a giant dinosaur plush toy.

"l kinda do..." He mutters, scratching his neck and looking away. "I don't have many friends... And Ugo doesn't like video games that much" He shrugs.

"Ugo?" I ask, my brows pinching together.

"Yes! He is my friend. He also teaches me stuff" Aladdin explains, pointing at a bunch of papers and a pile of books over a big desk, at a corner of his room.

"He teaches you? That means you don't go to school?" I keep questioning.

"No. I studied here, with Ugo"

"Oh ok! So he is your tutor. I get it" I nod, smiling "And you don't have other friends besides him?" I ask titling my head. 

"No... Would you like to be my friend Miss?" He asks cheerfully, walking closer to me and taking my hand. His blue eyes looking into mine. I can't help it but to smile.

"Of course! I would love to!" I say happily "I could even introduce you to someone... My younger brother, Alibaba. He's older than you, but I think you would get along just fine" I rub my hand over his head, messing his hair.

"Yey! Two new friends!! That's awesome! Thank you Miss"

"No problem kid. So when does Ugo comes to teach you?" I walk over to his desk and pick up a book. Aladdin follows me.

"He will be here in about an hour. We are studying astronomy" He explains, picking a book form the desk. "When I told uncle Sinbad he brought those for me" Aladdin points at the planets and stars that hang from the ceiling.

"That's really cool. So... You like living with your uncle?" I ask in a more serious tone.  
"Yes. He's great... Although I would like to see him more. He's always busy" Aladdin walks to his desk and looks at the papers but not really paying attention to them.

"He works too much?" I ask, glancing at him.

"Yes. And when he's not working he always has parties and dates to attend..." He says in a sad tone, playing with a pen from his desk.

"Oh... I see. So he's not married?" The minute I ask that I regret it. Why the hell am I asking this!? And to the kid... I mentally facepalm.

"No. He's not. He's divorced. Aunt Serendine and he didn't get along so well... At least that's what Rurumu says" He leaves the book over the desk and looks at me "Uncle Sinbad calls her a cold-hearted bit...."

"OK! OK!. I understand!" I yell waving my arms in front of me "Please don't repeat that! It's not right to call a woman that way, and your uncle shouldn't talk like that in front of you..." 

"Ok. Sorry Miss" Aladdin apologizes, smiling again.

"It's Ok..." I think of a way to change the subject "So... What do you want to do while we wait for Ugo?"

"You like video games Miss?" He grins  and looks at the big TV.

"Oh, you have no idea..." I reply with a cocky smirk.  
................................................................

An hour later, after getting my butt kicked by a ten year old playing video games, the room door opens. 

"Aladdin?" A male voice calls from outside.

"Ugo!" Aladdin throws away his remote and runs to the door. I leave mine to a side and follow him.  
The door opens completely to reveal a young man with glasses over his red eyes. He has medium-length light blue hair, tied into a small braid. Maybe that's why Aladdin also has a braid? He carries some book under his arm. He seems really friendly and I have to admit he is pretty handsome too.

"Ugo! This is Miss (Name)!" Aladdin introduces us, while he walks into the room.

"Hi Ugo, nice to meet you" I smile and extend my hand to him.

Ugo stays frozen and his face turns as red as humanly possible.

"Ugo? Are you ok?" Aladdin asks, looking at him.

"I-I... Nice to me, you ma'am" He stutters, uncomfortably. "S-sorry" He says while he stares at my hand.

"Oh god no! No, ma'am! I'm not that old!" I say laughing "Please, just call me (Name), and It's ok... Don't worry about it" I say taking my hand away.

"Ok... (Name) then" Ugo smile shyly, gaining his normal color back.

"Hey Ugo! She is my friend too! And she is going to bring her brother to be my friend, too!" Aladdin yells happily, walking next to Ugo, to the desk.

"Really? That's so great buddy!" Ugo smiles brighty at the kid, while leaving his books on the desk.

"What do you say if I bring you guys some snacks and something to drink while you start with your class?" I suggest, watching them open their books. 

Both of them look at me with the same sweet bright smile.

"Sure!" "Thank you!"

I smile back and leave them alone. I have already walked far away from the room when I realize something... I never asked them for directions.

How do I get to the Kitchen!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Two chapters in less than 12 hours! This must be a new personal record! I'll probably be posting quite often until I get this story rolling... I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for your votes and comments!!


	4. Rurumu

After a few turns I'm even more lost than before. Right now, I'm wondering though a long hallway full of big tall windows that overlook a beautiful garden, full of trees, bushes and flowers.

I'm focused looking at a beautiful rose bush when someone squeezes my shoulder gently. I turn around to see Mrs Rurumu looking at me with a gentle smile.

"Are you lost dear?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be wandering around... I offered to get some drinks and food for Aladdin and Ugo, but I got lost..." I explain, and my glance goes to the floor.

"It's ok! Don't worry about it! Everybody get lost in here the first days... You should have seen my husband! I found him taking a nap in one of the bathrooms one day! He was so lost he just stayed there and fall sleep" She giggles

"Your husband works here too?" I ask, laughing with her.

"Yes, Hinahoho. He's the cooker, but today it's his day off. You can meet him tomorrow." She smiles talking about her husband. "Come on! I'll guide you to the kitchen" Rurumu turns around and I'm about to follow her when I spot something outside, near the trees. Some long light blond hair and green clothes, but they disappear in a heartbeat.

"Is everything alright dear?" Rurumu asks me when she sees I'm not moving.

"Yes, sorry. I just thought I've seen someone out there..." I explain, still looking through the window.

"Oh! That's probably Yunan. He's the gardener. He's usually outside all the time. He and Mr Sinbad don't really get along..." She says, her voice trailing off.

"Oh... Ok" I turn my attention back inside and follow her to the kitchen.

....................................

I try to prepare the food myself, but Rurumu insist on her doing it.

I sit by the counter while she prepares some sandwiches. The kitchen is as fancy as the rest of the house, of course.

"So you have already met Ugo. He's a good man" Rurumu says while taking something of the fridge.

"Yes. He looks like it. And Aladdin seems to be very fond of him" I reply, swinging my legs while seated on a tall bench.

"Yes. I think he's the only friend that poor kid has. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ugo is great with him. But he need more fiends his own age" She opens a counter ant takes some glasses.

"I agree. Aladdin also told me that his uncle doesn't expend too much time with him"

"Ms Sinbad expends a lot of time out of the house. He has a lot of work and responsibilities, but also..." She stops making the sandwiches and lets out a long sigh. I can see she is struggling to continue with what she was about to say.

"He has a lot of parties and dates?" I ask bluntly.

"Exactly" Rurumu nods, looking at bite relief that I said it instead of her. "How did you know?" She asks, crooking an eyebrow.

"Aladdin told me" I scratch the back of my neck, looking away.

"Ohhh... Poor child" She mutters shaking her head.

"So... Is he always like that?" I ask, not sure whether I should be asking this.

"Who? Aladdin?" Rurumu asks, confused.

"No... Mr Sinbad. It's he always so..." Now I'm the one whose voice trailing off.

"Flirtatious? Womanizer? Intense?" She asks, amused.

"Yes, all that" I chuckle. "I've only met him today, and only spent Less that an hour with him, but I noticed he was kind of... Intense. As you call him"

"Yes, he is. Me Sinbad is a good man... But, be careful with him. He's always breaking the heart of pretty girls like you." Rurumu says in serious tone, while she finishes placing the sandwiches and three cups of orange juice on a tray.

"There. There's plenty for you too" She smiles and handles me the tray. "Just go straight down that hall, and turn left at the first corner, it's the only light blue door on the right"

I take a mental note of how I'm going to get lost again, but at least I have food this time.

"Thank you Mrs Rurumu! And thanks for the talk" I smile and leave down the hall.

.....................................................................

Luckily I manage to get back to Aladdin's room without a problem. Once I'm there, I let the tray next to the boys. Ugo is explaining something about galaxies and the stars to Aladdin. It seems pretty interesting so I sit back on an empty couch and listen to them while I eat one of the delicious sandwiches Rurumu prepared.

Before I know it the sun It's going down. Ugo says goodbye to us and I'm alone with Aladdin again. Time keeps passing and I wonder how long it's going to take his uncle to get back.

After playing some more video games and some board games, I follow Aladdin to the kitchen for dinner. Times keeps passing and It's bed time. Aladdin goes to sleep, so I grab one of his books go back to the entrance hall. I text my roommate to let her know I'll be coming home late, and I sit there, waiting.

It's almost middle night and I have fallen asleep on the couch when I hear the front door open. I sit back straight and I see my boss walking in, followed by a tall, muscular man with dark pink hair and pink eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter here. I know there not much Sinbad in the chapters but I'm trying to make an introduction in the world this story is going to take place...I hope that makes sense. Just bear with me on this... Thank you for reading!


	5. Masrur

"Thaanksss Masssruuur...!" Sinbad babbles to the other man, without noticing I'm there.

The tall man looks at me with a blunt face and I stay frozen for a moment.

Without saying a word, Masrur puts my boss's over his shoulder, and carries him down the hall, with no effort at all. Sinbad is hanging down and he keeps babbling things that I can't understand, like "Don't let Ja'far know" and "Damn paperwork".

I'm not sure what to do, so I just follow them. Of course I noticed that my boss is completely drunk.

The pink haired man opens a big wooden door and goes inside, turning the lights on. I see how he throws Sinbad over a big king size bed that look even bigger that the one in Aladdin's bedroom.   
Just then I realize I shouldn't be there, staring, so I turn around and wait by the door. I can hear Sinbad's loud snoring from there. A moment later the tall man comes out and closes the door behind him.

"Hello... I'm (Name) the new sitter. I was waiting for him to get here so I can go home. It's he Allright?" I explain, feeling awkward and a bit intimidated by this big fella.

"Masrur" He says bluntly. "I'm his bodyguard. He's fine. Come. I'll take you home" Masrur says and starts walking back to the house entrance.

"That won't really be necessary ... I can just take a taxi" I babble following him, still not feeling quite sure about this intimidating man.

"It's ok. I have orders to take you home." He probably figures out that I'm having my doubts, because, after glancing back at me, he stops and takes something from his pocket. He shows me an ID, that proves he's not lying.

"O-Ok... Thank you" I stutter, handing him his ID back.

We walk out of the house and into a classic but really modern and expensive car. I just sit there, quiet like a statue.

Masrur gives me a side look, waiting for me to tell him my address. After that, he starts driving and we are both in silence, until I can't take it anymore.

"Have you been working with Mr Sinbad for a long time?" I just want to break the uncomfortable silence. I'm nervously playing with the electric-window's button.

"A few years" He says in the same monotone voice.

"You like it?"

"Sure. Please don't do that" He says, glancing at my hand over the window's button.

I stop and look at him. He's not rude or anything... Just awfully quiet and reserve. So... Should I ask?

"Sorry. So... He was drunk, right?" I hesitatingly ask.

"Yes" it's his only response.

"I thought so" I murmur, looking through the window.

We are both in silence for the rest of the journey. Once we arrive outside my building, Masrur walks out of the car before I do, and opens the door for me. I'm taken aback at that chivalrous gesture.

"Thank you. That wasn't necessary" I say stepping out of the car.

"No problem"

I'm now just completely sure he doesn't have any other tone of voice than this really deep blunt one.

"Good night Masrur. And thanks again" I smile at him and he simply nods.

I'm already walking to the entrance of my building when I surprisingly hear him talk.

"He's not a bad guy" I can barely hear him, but I do. I turn around to face him again.

"I'm sure he isn't" I nod and smile.

..............................................................

Masrur finally goes back to the car and I go into the apartment building.

My roommate and I, we have been sharing a two bedroom apartment for over a year now.

We have know each other since kindergarten! She's attending collage just like me, but she's studying sciences.

As I walk into the apartment, I'm expecting her to be asleep by now, but I see a soft light and muffled noises coming from the continue room.

"(Name)? It's that you?" She yells from her spot. I walk into the living room and she is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Yam, what are you doing still up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this one it's really short but well... You know Masrur isn't much of a talker... lol! I guess it's pretty obvious who comes next.... Thank you for all your votes/comments!!


	6. Yamuraiha

"I was waiting for you!" Yam jumps from her seat on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that! I told you I was coming home late so you wouldn't have to worry" I take a can of soda out of the fridge and sit next to her. She sits again and turns the TV off.

"But I wanted to hear about it. So, how was your first day? Working extra hours already?" She looks at me cooking an eyebrow.

"It was... Interesting" I say, looking at the soda on my hand.

"Meaning?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing..." I trail off.

"Come on! Tell me! How was the house? The kid? The parents?" She asks, moving excitedly in her seat.

"Well... The house it's like from another world. It's this big modern mansion. I swear I got lost in there today." I smile at the embarrassing memory.

"Ok, good..." She smiles and nods. "And the kid?"

"Aladdin, he's really sweet, and he's into science, I think you would like him" I smile, looking at her. "But he seems to be kind of lonely. He doesn't go to school, he has a tutor. And he said he doesn't have many friends. I'm thinking about introducing Alibaba to him" I explain, waiting for her reaction. She sighs.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean... Your brother is not a kid anymore. You think he's going to like that idea?"

"Well, I think they can really hit it off" I say, trying to sound more confident than how I really feel.

"Ok, if you say so... How about the rest?"

"Well, and about the rest of The people... There's this woman, Rurumu, she's the housekeeper, and she is soooo nice. I also met Aladdin's tutor, Ugo, he's sweet. And we'll, my bosses bodyguard brought me home. He doesn't talk to much apparently, but he seems like a nice guy. His name is Masrur" I nod, smiling and take a sip of my soda.

"Ok! So kid, housekeeper, tutor, bodyguard,... And the parents?"

"There is none. Aladdin parents died in a car accident." I said, looking down with sadness. "He lives with his uncle. So he's my boss" I explain looking at her again.

"Oh... Poor boy. And what about your boss, then?" She squints one eye at me.

"What about him?" I ask nervously. Yam notices it and a small smirk appears in her lips.

"What you mean what?... You haven't said anything about him..." She grins.

I look away, blushing and her grin intensifies.

"Come on, spit it out" She mocks.

I give her a side look, annoyed.

"Well... His name is Sinbad. And...He's cute" I say quietly, blushing even more.

"Cute? Like a puppy cute?" She keeps mocking me.

"Well, no... More like smoking hot, kind of cute" I confess, rolling my eyes.

"Ohhhh...!!! So we have a hot boss!!" She jumps on her sit and throws her arms up in the air.

"Yeah... But, apparently he's also a player and... I think he has a drinking problem" I say bluntly.

"Oh..." Yamurahia's smile disappears and she sits back again, the moment I say that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... Rurumu told me... Or more like warned me. She said he's some kind of womanizer. And I had heard this rumor... Apparently the previous nanny quitted her job because of him. They had some kind of relationship I'm not very sure"

"Oh ok. And what about the drinking problem?" She asks, taking the conversation more seriously this time.

"Well, the reason I came home so late, it's because I had to wait for him to get back to his house, and when he did, he was drunk"

"Ohhh... I see" She cringes at the mention of that. "Well, maybe it was a one time thing. Everybody is allowed to have a bad day!"

"Well, yes, maybe... I hope it was that. Not only for the drunk thing, but also because of the time. If coming back late is like a regular thing for him... Well, we have a problem. I need to have some free time to prepare my classes"

"Yes, I know." Yam nods. "Just talk to him. "Tell him about your schedule, collage, all that. I think the sooner the better" She suggests.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I sigh "Thanks Yam!" I smile before standing up from the couch.

"No problem!"She replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to bed now. Don't say up too late! Night night!" I glare back over my shoulder and wave a hand at her.

"Good night!" Yamuraiha yelled from her spot, turning the TV back on. I shake my head, walking away.

After getting ready, I go to bed and I can't shake off a strange feeling I have. 

Maybe I'm just nervous? 

Probably because I'm thinking about the talk I'll have with my boss tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another short chapter. I'm Sorry I haven't updated this or the other Sinbad fic.   
> Thank you for reading, and for your votes and comments.


	7. Hide and Seek

The following day I woke up early in the morning and make my usual route to college. Luckily, Yam and I found this apartment, which is only a few blocks from campus.

Like always, I fist stop at my favorite coffee shop. After ordering the usual, coffee and a muffin, to go, I'm on my way to my first class.

The morning goes by pretty smoothly, and before I know it, it's time to go back home and get ready to work. An hour later I'm on the bus that leaves me only a block away from the house.

Once I reach the front door, I ring the doorbell and a maid I haven't seen before opens the door.

_How many people work here?_

"Hello, I'm the sitter"

"Yes, come in" She says without any introduction.

I walk in and she disappears down the hall that leads to the kitchen.

_Yes! I know where the kitchen is!_

"Ok... Nice to meet you too" I sigh and head off to Aladdins room.

I'm half way there when I hear someone approaching me. Or more like running towards me.

I turn around to see my boss, walking really fast. He's looking back and forth with an odd expression on his face.

"Hide!" He orders in a demanding tone and I just look at him, astonished.

Before I can say anything he grabs my arm, opens a door next to me and pulls me in with him. My back hit one of the side walls and I think he is standing against the other wall.

We are in what I think is a broom closet, or something like that.

It's dark, so I search for the light switch. The moment I find it and turn the light on, he turns it back off. As he moves closer to get to the light switch I can feel his breathing close to me, which makes me turn red. Maybe keeping the lights off its not a bad idea, at least he can't see my blushed face.

"Sr... What?" I murmur. I remember he told me to call him by his name but It doesn't

"Shhhh"

"But... What are we hiding from?" I whisper as low as I can.

"Ja'far" He whispers in the dark.

"What's a Ja'far?" I ask, frowning.

"He's my main advisor" He whispers again.

"Oh..."

At that moment we hear steps approaching where we are. The steps, stop near the door, but soon start again. We can hear them walking away. I hear Sinbad sighing deeply.

"I think he's gone" He whispers, relived.

"Sr... If you don't mind me asking... Why are you hiding from your advisor?"

"I overslept, I should be at the office by now. He came looking for me and he can be pretty scary when I don't get all the paperwork done"

I giggle just as the thought of a grown man being so scared of his employee that he hides in a closet!. Also, I'm pretty sure I now the reason why he overslept...

"Ok... But why am I hiding here with you?" I ask, confused.

I can feel him stiffening in the dark. He remains silent for a moment.

"That's a good question... It sounded like a good plan at the moment. I'm sorry" He chuckles, shifting in his place.

"It's ok..." I chuckle. I just want to get out of this awkward situation. "If you want, I can distract him for you" I offer.

"You would do that?" He sounds both surprised and excited.

"Sure. Just go to your office and start on that paperwork. Maybe he won't be mad if he finds you working. Just tell how he looks like."

"He's medium-high, has sort white hair and freckles. Thanks (Name)" He says cheerfully.

"No problem" I slowly move towards the door when I remember I have something to discuss with him, but of course, this doesn't seem like the time or place.

"Sr... I would like to talk to you about something. You think you'll have the time when you get back?" Opening the door just a little to let in some light. I glance back at Sinbad, who looks a bit surprised.

"Yes, sure. I'll be back early today and we can talk." His frowns and glares at me with concern. "It's everything all right? It's Aladdin ok?"

"Yes. Don't worry. He's fine." I say shaking my head "It can wait. I'll see you later" I smile at him before peeking out into the hallway.   
Nobody is there so I turn around to face my boss again and gesture him to go out.

"You are clear, go!" I say, laughing at the amusing situation.

He smiles brightly and goes out, taking my hand in the process.

"I'm in debt to you, my lady" He smirks and kisses my hand.

"I-I... Just go, Sr" I stutter, blushing as I take my hand away.

He turns around and walks in the direction of the front door, while I walk in the other direction, where I think Ja'far went.

_Maybe he has already left the house?_

Just a few minutes later I hear two people talking, a male and a female. I walk to them and see a maid and a white haired man.

"No, Sr, I haven't seen him today" The maid is saying.

Just then, both of them notice me. The maid walks away while the man walks in my direction. He is just as Sinbad described him. And also... Quite good looking.

_All men look good here!?_

Just now I realize I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to him.

"Hello. How are you?" The freckled man asks, standing in front of me.

"Hello. I'm (Name). I'm the new sitter" I try not to sound as nervous as I am.

"Nice to meet you (Name). I'm Ja'far." He smiles, offering me his hand for me to shake.


	8. IMPORTANT: Author's note

As you can see this isn´t a chapter. I´ve decided I´ll stop posting my work here, in AO3. The reason is, I´m currently posting my stories on various sites, and this not only takes plenty of my time, it also drives me to leave several mistakes in my work. Many times, when I post a chapter which I think is correct, I find myself rereading it, when I have more time, and of course I find many mistakes. I usually correct them, but, many times I forget to correct them here. That´s why I won´t be posting here anymore. I radar post in only one place, but be more careful with what I´m posting. (Although I´m sure I´ll keep making mistakes, English is not my first language after all) 

If you still want to read my fics, you can find me in WATTPAD: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mariposavik

Thank you so much to all of you who have been following my work and leaving all your support. I hope we can keep in touch.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is! the new story I told you about! Of course, this is just a short prologue... But, if you like it, please let me know.  
> Thank you so much for your support!!


End file.
